Vongola e l'Italia
by nyanko1827
Summary: ¿Qué ellos dos son QUÉ? Imposible, cómo es posible que esos dos sean… sean… ¡Italia!


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Crossover: **Hetalia/KHR!

**Summary: **¿Qué ellos dos son QUÉ? Imposible, cómo es posible que esos dos sean… sean… ¡Italia!

**Pareja: **Serán menciones de 1827, Itaincest y poco más.

**Advertencias: **Mi vano intento a humor, las sucias bocas de Italia del Sur y Hayato. Por cierto, son 8YLTsuna y todos, excepto los Arcobaleno que la maldición está rota, ¿okis? También que lo escrito en italiano es sacado del traductor google.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y Hetalia a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

**N/A: **Tenía que hacerlo, los guardianes de Tsuna deben de encontrarse con las dos Italias de una forma cómica –o al menos intentar que sea cómica– porque lo digo yo xD Nah, simplemente me ha venido la idea a la cabeza y la he plasmado.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

Disfrutad~

* * *

**One-shot.**

**Vongola e l'Italia.**

* * *

No lo entendían, nadie en la sede principal de Vongola entendía nada. Des de que Vongola Decimo había tomado el papel de jefe, esos dos críos –críos que aparentaban tener ya sus dieciocho largos– habían estado volteando por la sede haciendo tonterías.

Uno de los críos se pasaba el rato diciendo un molesto 'vee~ vee~' y pidiendo pasta cada vez que tenía hambre, y el otro crío tenía la boca demasiado sucia ya que cada vez que la habría salía algún que otro improperio.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

No. Lo peor era que los dos huían a la mínima que escuchaban algún ruido sospechoso y se escondían bajo las faldas del décimo.

No podían tolerarlo más, a los trabajadores les hacía gracia ya que parecían los hijos de su jefe –aunque sabían que no lo eran–, pero al resto de hombres, es decir, a los aliados, subordinados, guardianes y asesino a sueldo, no les hacía nada de gracia porque esos dos podrían poner al jefe en peligro escondiéndose detrás de él.

Pero lo que más les fastidiaba, sobre todo a cierto guardián de la nube, era que esos dos se pasaban, casi todo el día, encerrados en el despacho del décimo, con este dentro, haciendo ves-a-saber-qué.

Ellos que eran los guardianes y más allegados al jefe no pasaban mucho tiempo con este y eso les frustraba, sobre todo al guardián del rayo ya que esos dos le quitaban la atención que debería de ser para él.

Por esa misma razón se encontraban reunidos en una de las salas de reuniones, necesitaban buscar a un portavoz que le dijera a su jefe que pasaba demasiado tiempo con esos dos.

—El gran Lambo esta harto de que esos dos le quiten el protagonismo —se quejaba el guardián del rayo, ya en sus trece años.

—Estúpida vaca, no te están quitando protagonismo. Pero si que nos quitan la atención de Juudaime —dijo el guardián de la tormenta con sus veintitrés años—. Alguien debe decírselo a Juudaime —propuso.

Los cuchicheos empezaron en la sala, al menos, los más sociables empezaron a hablar entre ellos discutiendo la propuesta de Gokudera.

—Deberías de hacerlo tú, ya que eres su mano derecha —le recordó Lal Mirch.

Hayato desvió la mirada, lo cierto era que ya lo había intentado una vez pero la sincera e inocente sonrisa que le dio su jefe le puso la carne de gallina y huyó del lugar sin dejar que su amado jefe se explicase, y aún no sabía el por qué reaccionó de esa forma.

—Gokudera ya lo intentó —le ayudó el guardián de la lluvia con ya veintitrés años—, y la reacción de Tsuna fue extraña. No sabemos si se ofendió o simplemente le divirtió que se lo dijésemos.

Los cuchicheos volvieron a inundar la sala, esa revelación no se la esperó nadie y menos aún los más cercanos al décimo, ya que les extrañaba el no poder reconocer que sentía su amable jefe.

—Eso es extraño, es muy fácil saber que siente y piensa Tsuna-kun —comentó el jefe de Shimon—. Posiblemente esos dos sean alguien importante y por eso reaccionó de esa forma.

—¿Alguien importante? Entonces nosotros también les conoceríamos, Enma —le recordó el jefe de Chiavarone—. Si fuesen hijos de algún jefe también se nos habría presentado.

Tanto Dino como Enma tenían razón, y por eso mismo todos empezaron a hablar entre si de nuevo. Sin duda el extraño comportamiento de Tsuna les escamaba a todos.

—Kufufufu, esto se ha de solucionar deprisa sino queréis acabar muertos —comentó divertido el guardián de la niebla mientras observaba al guardián de la nube—. Cierta ave-kun lleva meses de frustración sexual~

—¡Mukuro-sama! —Le reprendió la otra guardiana de la niebla—. Discúlpese ahora mismo con Hibari-san.

Como respuesta sólo se escuchó la siniestra risa de Mukuro junto el choque de dos armas, más en concreto, el choque de las tonfas y del tridente de los guardianes.

—Parad los dos —la voz del asesino a sueldo se hizo sonar por toda la habitación—. El comportamiento de Tsuna es extraño, pero no sacaremos nada en claro si peleamos entre nosotros —eso lo dijo mirando a los dos guardianes que habían intentado empezar una pelea—, ya hablaré yo con Dame-Tsuna. Va a decirnos quienes son esos dos, le guste o no.

Al decir eso Reborn salió de la sala dejando a los presentes estupefactos.

—¿Reborn va a hablar con mi hermanito…?

Los ojos de todos se abrieron y salieron corriendo detrás del asesino a sueldo, a saber que haría ese sádico para sonsacarle la información a Decimo.

…

Delante de la puerta del despacho de Tsuna se encontraba Reborn, esperando a que los demás hicieran acto de presencia, no era que necesitase la ayuda de ellos simplemente les esperaba porque también debían saber la razón por la que esos dos críos tenían tanta atención de su jefe.

Corriendo por los pasillos se encontraban los guardianes del décimo, el jefe de Shimon, el jefe de Chiavarone y Lal Mirch, todos se detuvieron cuando vieron al asesino a sueldo de pie en frente de la puerta que daba a Tsuna.

—¡Reborn-san! —Exclamó Hayato al verle, deteniéndose a su lado.

Los demás siguieron las acciones del guardián de la tormenta y esperaron a que Reborn dijese o hiciese algo.

—Ya era hora de que llegaseis, hace rato que os espero —les reprochó el asesino a sueldo llamando a la puerta.

Todos tragaron duro esperando a que su jefe y amigo les dejase entrar, lo que no se esperaron era que uno de los críos –el malhablado– les abriera la puerta y les mandara una mirada amenazadora.

—Qué coño queréis —les demandó con enojo.

Eso molestó a todos los presentes haciendo que le devolvieran la mirada amenazadora y el niño se encogiera de miedo gritando '¡Chigiii!' y se adentrara de nuevo en el despacho dejando la puerta medio abierta.

Tomándolo como un 'adelante' todos entraron dentro de la sala y vieron que quien les había recibido se encontraba siendo consolado por Tsuna y el otro crío.

—Tranquilízate _fratello, _vee~ Seguramente has dicho algo que les ha molestado, Tsuna dice que todos son muy buenos y amables, vee~

—Eso es cierto —corroboró Tsuna lo dicho por Feliciano—, ¿qué ha sucedido _Signore_ Lovino?

El respeto que Tsuna le mostraba a ese mocoso les sorprendió a todos pero lo peor fue que ese chico le contestaba a gritos, se notaba que estaba nervioso por haber recibido esa mirada duplicada por tantos ojos.

El de los molestos 'vee~ vee~' les miró llamando la atención del décimo—.Tsuna hay visita, vee~

El mencionado apartó la vista del hermano mayor y la posó en la puerta observando a la visita.

—Chicos…—murmuró acercándose a ellos—. ¿Necesitáis algo?

—Una explicación —le ordenó Reborn cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sobre…?

—Ellos —Reborn miró a los dos hermanos y luego volvió a mirar a Tsuna.

Tsuna suspiró y miró a los dos que estaban observando la conversación con interés.

—Sentaos —el décimo les señaló los sillones para que los ocupasen mientras él tomaba asiento en su silla y los dos hermanos se posicionaban a cada lado del castaño, sabiendo ya que iban a ser presentados.

—Supongo que el secreto no iba a durar para siempre, vee~

—Tch, pues siendo un secreto debería de haber durado para siempre maldición.

—No todos los secretos duran para siempre, _Signore _Lovino.

—¡ESO! —Exclamó Hayato asustando a todos por su tono.

—¿Eso? —Le preguntó extrañado Tsuna.

—¡Sí! Juudaime les trata con demasiado respeto, deberían de ser ellos los que le trataran así y no usted.

—Ya le hemos dicho a Tsuna que nos trate de tú pero no hay manera, vee~

—Eso ahora no importa —Reborn se cruzó de piernas y de brazos, escondiendo sus ojos bajo el ala de la fedora—. Lo importante aquí es saber quienes son ellos.

El aire de hostilidad que emanaba el asesino a sueldo hizo que todos, con excepción de sus dos ex alumnos, se encogieran y les recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Está bien —suspiró Tsuna—. Pero antes que nada, detente Reborn, les estás asustando —Tsuna miró a Feliciano y a Lovino que intentaban disimular el temblor.

—¡No lo entiendo maldita sea! ¡Cómo puede causarme estos temblores alguien como este bastardo! —Se quejó Lovino señalando a Reborn.

—Sí que da miedo, vee~ ¡Protégeme _fratello_! —El menor de los hermanos se lanzó al mayor abrazándole mientras Lovino intentaba sacárselo de encima.

Algo que habían notado todos era la relación que llevaban los hermanos, no era una relación de dos hermanos normales y menos aún con las muestras de cariño y afecto que mostraba el menor al mayor, se notaba que eran más que hermanos.

—Vas a presentarlos o no —exigió Reborn al ver que Tsuna lo único que hacía era observar a los hermanos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Oh, claro. Ahora mismo —Tsuna carraspeo haciendo que Feliciano soltase a su hermano y los dos volviesen a ponerse a los lados del castaño—. Pues empezamos por…

—Ya nos presentamos nosotros, vee~ —le cortó Feliciano dándole una sonrisa al décimo.

—Entendido.

—Yo soy Feliciano Veneciano, la personificación de Italia del Norte —se presentó el menor regalándoles una sonrisa a todos.

—Lovino Vargas, Italia del Sur —se presentó el mayor frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, mandándoles una mirada fulminante a todos.

«¿Qué ellos dos son QUÉ?», pensaron todos al unísono. «Imposible, cómo es posible que esos dos sean… sean… ¡Italia!».

—¡NO LO ENTIENDO AL EXTREMO! —Vociferó el guardián del sol expresando lo que todos pensaban.

Tsuna les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero poco sirvió porque todos miraban a los dos hermanos con los ojos bien abiertos de asombro y estupefacción.

—Vee~ Tienen unos rostros muy divertidos, parece gente divertida, vee~

—No deberíamos haberles dicho nada. _¡Che palle!_ Esto es jodidamente molesto.

—A ver si lo entendemos —dijo Takeshi sin mostrar su eterna sonrisa por la confusión—, ¿vosotros dos sois personificaciones de Italia?

Los dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, uno más entusiasta que el otro.

—P-Pero eso es imposible —tartamudeo nervioso Dino—. E-Es decir, bueno, yo… ¡aaaah! —Gritó frustrado por no saber que decir.

—¿E-Eso es cierto, Tsuna-kun? —La pregunta más sensata que se podría hacer la hizo el jefe de Shimon.

Tsuna y Feliciano asintieron sonriéndoles.

—Lo sabías, Tsunayoshi —afirmó Kyoya entrecerrando los ojos.

—Kufufufu, eso explicaría el por qué del favoritismo hacia estos dos.

Tsuna les miró extrañados del mismo modo que las dos Italia.

—¿Favoritismo?

—Sí —esta vez fue Lambo quien habló—. Les estabas consintiendo en todo y me robaban mi protagonismo —se quejó infantilmente.

Tsuna y los dos hermanos miraron al guardián del rayo sin entender que quería decir.

—Tsuna has estado pasando más tiempo con ellos —Reborn señaló a las dos Italia—, que con nosotros.

Tsuna abrió la boca en forma de 'O' y con timidez le respondió—: No es que pasara más tiempo con ellos, es que estaban ayudándome con el trabajo… había un montón de trámites y como se conocen el protocolo a seguir pues… eso, que me han ayudado a terminar antes.

Feliciano y Lovino asintieron con la cabeza corroborando lo dicho por Decimo.

Los presentes sólo pudieron mirar a los dos hermanos con asombro y confusión, algunos sin entender aún que estaba pasando.

—Kufufufu, aún no veo muy claro eso de que sean Italia —comentó Mukuro viéndoles con diversión.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Mukuro-sama, es… extraño eso de las personificaciones…

—¿Tú qué opinas ave-kun? —Mukuro posó sus orbes dispares sobre las azul-metalizadas de Kyoya—. Oh, claro. Tú lo único que opinas es en los meses que llevas de frustración~

Chrome alerta por la posible amenaza agarró el brazo de Mukuro e hizo que los dos se disiparan en una densa niebla mientras Takeshi y Ryohei agarraban al ex prefecto para que no saliera detrás del usuario de la niebla para morderlo hasta la muerte.

—¿Frustrado? —Preguntó Tsuna dubitativo.

—Hey, Tsuna~ ¿Por qué le dejas frustrado, vee~?

—¿Eso no es de un jodido mal amante?

Tsuna miró a los dos hermanos y luego al resto que había en la sala y les preguntó—: ¿Mal amante? ¿Frustrado? ¿De qué estáis hablando?

—Nada Juudaime, déjelo estar —Hayato fulminó con la mirada el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado los dos guardianes de la niebla.

Hastiado por todo y ya habiendo aguantado el tiempo suficiente en una manada de herbívoros, el guardián de la nube se fue de la sala con un profundo ceño fruncido y unas ganas de atizar a alguien enormes.

—Entonces… ¿todo está resuelto? —Preguntó Tsuna confuso a los demás presentes en su despacho.

—Jajaja, creo que yo debo consultarlo con la almohada esto… es algo confuso…

—¡Aún no entiendo nada al extremo!

Hayato soltó un suspiro de exasperación y agarrando el cuello de las camisas de los guardianes del sol y la lluvia le dijo a su jefe—: Intentaré explicarles lo mejor que pueda Juudaime —y desapareció con esos dos a rastras.

«Más que explicarles lo sucedido va a ponerse a buscar información sobre esto», pensó Tsuna observando la puerta ya cerrada. «O puede que no se haya creído que sean personificaciones de Italia y busque algún indicio de que sean UMA, o algo por el estilo», suspiro.

—¿Y él ha entendido algo de toda esta jodida mierda?

—_Signore_ Lovino, haga el favor de mejorar el lenguaje al menos cuando hayan menores ante usted —le pidió Tsuna observando al guardián del rayo.

—Esto es nuevo —dijo Lal Mirch quien había estado callada y escuchando hasta el momento—. Nunca antes se había escuchado que Italia tuviera personificación.

Los que quedaban en la sala miraron a la ex Arcobaleno fallida con atención, tenía razón, nunca, en lo que llevaban dentro de la mafia, habían escuchado nada de que Italia fuera personificada por dos… ¿humanos?

—Eso es porque no muchos lo saben, sólo nuestros jefes, vee~

—También Tsuna y antes también los sabían la primera generación —informó Lovino intentando no soltar ninguna mala palabra o maldición delante del guardián del rayo.

—¿La primera generación? —Preguntaron Reborn y Lal.

—Sí~ Somos Italia, ¿recuerdas, vee~? Tenemos miles de años y más, vee~

—Entonces… ¿Tsuna-nii ha estado con ellos dos más tiempo por qué le ayudaban con los trámites?

Tsuna miró a Lambo y con una tierna sonrisa asintió con la cabeza, contento y eufórico el guardián del rayo le exigió—: ¡Vayamos mañana todos al parque de atracciones! Hace mucho que no vamos, ni comemos dulces, ni hacemos lo que hacíamos cuando vivíamos en Namimori.

—Está bien Lambo, mañana iremos.

—¿Así de fácil? —Preguntó desconfiado Reborn.

—Sí, así de fácil. Mañana _Signore_ Lovino y _Signore_ Feliciano tienen cosas que hacer y por eso mismo decidí tomármelo como día de fiesta y poder descansar de toda esta montaña de documentos que aún quedan —Tsuna señaló los montones de papeles que había a los lados de la mesa y esparcidos por encima de la mesa—. Si personas que conozco no destruyeran tanto la sede, yo no tendría tanto trabajo —suspiró.

—¿Van a salir? —Preguntó Dino—. ¿Es seguro que vayan solos?

—No hay de que preocuparse, vee~ Ludwig va a venir a buscarme, estaré en Alemania un tiempo, vee~

Lovino chasqueó la lengua en molestia y le dijo a su hermano—: ¿Por qué vas con ese maldito come patatas? Mira que hay gente con la que estar.

—Vee~ Pero yo quiero estar con _Doitsu_~

—_Signore _Lovino, usted estará en España así que no tiene porque reclamarle nada a _Signore _Feliciano.

—¿Irás con España-niichan, vee~? Procura no engañarme sino me pondré muy, muy triste, vee~

—¡¿Engañarte? ¿Y por qué mierda iba yo a engañarte con ese bastardo? Si Antonio ya tiene pareja —murmuró eso último para si mismo.

—¿Ves? Sigues celoso de que España-niichan esté con otro y no contigo, vee~ ¡No intentes cortejarlo porque me daré cuenta, vee~!

Los demás en el despacho veían la discusión que tenían los dos hermanos, siendo Enma quien le preguntase a Tsuna—: ¿De qué están hablando, Tsuna-kun?

—Sí, ¿quiénes son esos 'Ludwig' y 'España-niichan', hermanito?

Tsuna con una sonrisa les respondió—: 'Ludwig' es el nombre humano de Alemania y 'España-niichan' es España.

—Qué no sólo…

—No Lal, Italia no es la única nación personificada. Sería extraño que fuera la única, ¿no crees?

«Aquí lo extraño es que hayan personificaciones», pensaron Reborn, Lal, Enma, Dino y Lambo. «Aunque estamos hablando de Tsuna, y él al igual que _mamma_ suele aceptar lo más extraño que pueda haber».

Y la discusión entre los dos hermanos seguía mientras que por la mente de Tsuna sólo pasaba una cosa: «¿En qué he sido un mal amante?».

* * *

**N/A: **Ciao~ Paranoia al canto (?) Me da que esto no tiene sentido pero quería hacerlo, me hacía gracia. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado~

Preguntas sin respuesta del One-shot:

»¿Qué sucederá con Tsuna y Kyoya?

»¿Lovino intentará cortejar a Antonio?

»¿Y Feliciano? ¿Sólo va a Alemania para divertirse o para algo más?

»¿Hayato encontrará alguna evidencia de que las Italia son UMA?

»¿Los guardianes del sol y de la lluvia lo entenderán o morirán por sobrecarga cerebral?

»¿Kyoya acabará mordiendo hasta la muerte a Mukuro?

»¿Y Chrome? ¿Habrá conseguido su propósito con salvar a su Mukuro-sama o habrá caído en la tentación de darle una lección por bocazas?

Esas y muchas preguntas más sin respuesta seguro que rondan por vuestras mentes, si las mandáis por review [siempre y cuando el One-shot se los merezca] haré una secuela~

**Vongola e l'Italia** – Literalmente es Vongola e Italia.

Cuidaos, nos leemos.


End file.
